Délire IKEA
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: C'est une idée que j'ai eu en discutant avec une amie (d'un lemon miel-chocolat, mais il n'y a aucun rapport). Imaginez qu'Heero se rende chez IKEA (dont je n'ai aucun droits). QuL rapport avec Duo ? Gniéhéhé, vous n'imaginerez jamais.
1. Vendu en kit 1

Auteur : Artemis qui n'aime pas que son ordi plante qd elle écrit une fic non-enregistrée TT Source : GW of course !!! Genre : U.A. Délire qui m'est littéralement tombé dessus ( en fait C Erato, ma muse de demi-sœur qui m'a sautée au cou TT, Erato étant « l'aimable », la muse de la poésie lyrique et érotique... à méditer... ) Disclaimer : Quand je fais mon inventaire je réalise ( ô malheur ) que ni IKEA ni l'univers des Gboys ne m'appartiennent. Mais bon, les proprio' n'ont pas à se plaindre, je ne me fais pas de fric seulement de la pub (¬¬000 Note : Je vous conseille un nouveaux manga de Clamp « Lawful Drug » ( Goho drug en japonais, drogue/médicament légal ). C bien dessiner ( C du Clamp ) et C du... YAOIIIII sisi, je vous jure y'a que 2 volumes ( donc économique si on oublie que chaque volume vaux 9€ TT ) , édité par Tonkam ( marchiiiiiiiiii ) sorti dernièrement tout 2 en même temps, pis... z'aime bien voilà quoi ( vive la pub, lol )  
  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture   
  
Vendu en kit   
  
Heero, petit étudiant moyen, passablement énervé par une vendeuse...  
  
- Nous avons ce splennnnndide canapé rose  
  
- Non merci, je viens juste pour une petite table basse  
  
- Et cette parure de lit nous l'avons en rose bien sûr   
  
- Non, j'aimerai juste... ça s'il vous plait  
  
Tout en disant cela il montra la première table lui passant sous le nez  
  
Vous êtes sûr ??? je trouve que...  
  
NON !  
  
...  
  
Non merci...  
  
Heero se dirigea donc, après avoir rempli quelques papiers, vers la caisse la plus proche pour régler sa facture.  
  
Il rentra chez lui, espérant que son colis ne mette pas plus que les trois mois convenus pour arriver.  
  
Trois mois passé et un petit japonais moyen, passablement énervé devant un hangar...[i]  
  
Je ne trouve pas votre colis, je suis désolé...  
  
J'ai la facture...  
  
Je sais, ce n'est pas le problème monsieur, mais...  
  
Ils ne sont pas classé ?  
  
Si mais ...  
  
Alors ou est le problème ?  
  
Et bien je...  
  
Heero passa devant le quadragénaire pour aller s'assurer lui-même de la présence de SON colis dans ce hangar. Après quelques observations lui permettant de comprendre l'étrange classement des paquets, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait...  
  
Ou est le problème ? Il est là !  
  
Ah oui mais non.  
  
Pardon ?  
  
Je ne peux pas vous le donner.  
  
... Puis-je... savoir... pourquoi ?  
  
Il est là parce-qu'il possède une anomalie.  
  
Anomalie ? Laquelle ?  
  
Euh... attendez... sur l'étiquette il est marqué que son poids est « supérieur à la norme » .  
  
Et bien je le prends, et s'il y a un problème, je vous le ramène !  
  
Non, vous ne pouvez pas...  
  
N'ayant sérieusement pas que ça à faire, Heero pris SON colis, réellement TRES lourd pour l'amener au coffre de la voiture de son ami Trowa. Ami qui vint l'aider vu les difficultés que l'Asiatique semblait avoir.[ii]  
  
Une fois le tout monter chez lui, Heero se retrouva enfin seul, son ami devant aller voir le médecin peu après. Etrange d'ailleurs, ces derniers temps il semblait souvent y aller. Il faudrait faire attention à son état de santé. Enfin, maintenant il pouvait débuter la montée de son meuble, acheté, bien évidemment en kit. Seulement quelle ne fut pas sa surprise à l'ouverture quand...  
  
Artemis : La lala Duo, le scénario sous le nez : Artemis... A : Vi ??? Duo : Tu... a... OSE !!! A: Tu te plains mais T même pas dans ce chapitre !!! Duo : ... ... ... Heero, pas au courant du scénario : Un problM ??? A : Nan Heero : le couple, C bi1 12, ne ? A : Vivi hoche vigoureusement la tête Quatre : Mais alors quoi ??? Trowa : ... Duo : Et pourquoi Trowa arrive dans l'histoire avant moi ??? A : Pask'il connaissait déjà Heero Il le connaît trèèèèès bien Duo et Quatre mode berserk A : Euhhhhh, pas comme ça en fait, toi et Quatre vous êtes plus ou moins là Duo : Où ??? Je croyais que je ne devais pas me plaindre vu que je n'y étais pas ! Pis Quatre il est pô là Oo A : Vous verrez Hécate passant ses bras autour du cou d'Artemis : Moi je sais...tout ... G-boys : (--000  
  
----------------------- [i] Nan je n'me répète pas et vi, C fais exprès, lol [ii] Déjà que C trucs C SUPER lourd mais là ... 


	2. Vendu en kit 2

Auteur : Artemis qui n'aime pas que son ordi plante qd elle écrit une fic non-enregistrée TT Source : GW of course !!! Genre : Délire qui m'est littéralement tombé dessus ( en fait C Erato, ma muse de demi-sœur qui m'a sautée au cou TT, Erato étant « l'aimable », la muse de la poésie lyrique et érotique... à méditer... ) Disclaimer : Quand je fais mon inventaire je réalise ( ô malheur ) que ni IKEA ni l'univers des Gboys ne m'appartiennent. Mais bon, les proprio' n'ont pas à se plaindre, je ne me fais pas de fric seulement de la pub (¬¬000  
  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture   
  
Vendu en kit   
  
Seulement quelle ne fut pas sa surprise à l'ouverture quand, le long du planche en boite il trouva, écrasé, une jambe.  
  
Une jambe ??? Oo  
  
Suivit d'un grognement sourd. Enlevant les quelques accessoires ( vises, joints, etc.[i] ) il découvrit un être humain, qui, à première vue, semblait être un homme  
  
Holly SHIT  
  
raclement de gorge  
  
Oups... euh... bonjour   
  
Vous êtes ?  
  
Euh... le monteur du meuble   
  
...  
  
Nan ?  
  
...  
  
Vous voulez pas ???  
  
...  
  
Euh... on est ou ici ?  
  
Chez moi.  
  
C'est à dire ?  
  
Kyoto.  
  
JAPON ??? Oo  
  
Où d'autre ?  
  
MAIS MOI JE VIS EN SUEDE !!!  
  
Que faites-vous là ?  
  
Ma natte s'est coincé dans le rail d'une machine et me suis retrouvé... empaqueté... Je bosse dans une usine en Suède... IKEA étant basé en Suède...  
  
...  
  
Comment je rentre chez moi TT pis j'vais perdre mon boulot TT suis loin de chez moi et j'ai pu de sous TT  
  
...  
  
Please, some help TT  
  
Vous ne semblez pas suédois...  
  
Suis américain d'origine   
  
...  
  
Dis, tu veux pas quoi se tutoie, après tout, maintenant on va vivre ensemble   
  
... pardon ???  
  
Bah vi, tu n'vas pas me laisser seul dehors.. hein TT... sitoplé... TT  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'un étudiant japonais moyen, vis sa vie bouleversée  
  
Artemis : La lala  
  
Duo : Artemis, tu te répète...  
  
A :   
  
Duo : Tu n'as pas honte TT t'as abîme ma natte dans cette $ù¨£%µ§ de machine  
  
A: Vi mais tu squattes chez Heero   
  
Duo : ... ... ...  
  
Heero : Moi je le trouve sans-gène...  
  
Duo : nannnn, moi ???  
  
Quatre : Et moi ???  
  
A : Bientôt, bientôt Et Wu' aussi   
  
Wufei : Pas pressé...  
  
Hécate : Moi si...  
  
G-boys : (--000  
  
-----------------------  
  
[i] Chtite Elfie : Fouets, porte-jarretelles, menottes, ... 


	3. Vendu en kit 3

Auteur : Artemis inspirée par Erato ( espérons qu'ça dur TT ) Source : GW of course !!! Genre : Délire, UA pour les perso' et leur vie ( pis la guerre ) mais pas pour l'époque et le « contexte géographique » ( à comprendre, les colonies entre-autres ), Tutorial ( comment monT un meuble IKEA, lol ) Disclaimer : Quand je fais mon inventaire je réalise ( ô malheur ) que ni IKEA ni l'univers des Gboys ne m'appartiennent. Mais bon, les proprio' n'ont pas à se plaindre, je ne me fais pas de fric seulement de la pub (¬¬000  
  
Sur ce, Bonne lecture   
  
Vendu en kit   
  
Diiiiiiiiiiiiit.  
  
Hn...  
  
C'est quoi ton nom ???  
  
Heero.  
  
Moi c'est Duo, enchanté !  
  
Hn...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Diiiiiiiiiiiiit.  
  
Hn...  
  
Tu m'apprends le japonais ???  
  
Non.  
  
Pikoiiiiiiiiii ?  
  
L'inter-colonies suffit, les langues archaïques ne servent plus.  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, veut apprennnnnnnnnndre !!!  
  
...  
  
Tu fais quoi dans la viiiiiiiiiiiie ???  
  
Pourquoi tant de « i » ?  
  
Eh ! C'est pas drôle si c'est toi qui pose les questions... pis d'abord c'est paske j'ai enviiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !  
  
Hn...  
  
Alors, tu fais quoi ?  
  
Etudiant.  
  
En quoi ?  
  
Comment renvoyer un suédois en Suède... par la Poste.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
D'abord suis américain. boude  
  
...  
  
...  
  
'roooooooo ?  
  
Hn...  
  
Tu crois que IKEA i' embauchent ici ?  
  
Tu n'crois pas qu'après ça tu devrais te... reconvertir.  
  
Et si veux faire le tour du monde d'abord !  
  
Dans un paquet avec des meubles en kit ?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Bon, vais me reconvertir dans quoi alors ?  
  
...  
  
Et si je reprenais mes études avec un ptit boulot à côté !  
  
Pour me dédommager.  
  
Quoi ? Tu as le plus beau mec de la Terre et des colonies à tes côtés et tu veux, EN PLUS, un dédommagement !!!  
  
Le plus beau mec de la Terre et des colonies mange comme 4.  
  
Oups...  
  
Le resto' d'en dessus embauche, vas faire la radsia chez eux...  
  
Ouais, serveur, ça l'fait, en plus, ils doivent avoir des horaires du soir s'ils font les 3-8 ! Comme ça je peux reprendre des études cool, je viens de faire mon premier voyage d'étude et j'ai même un correspondant japonais pour m'apprendre la langue !  
  
Je t'ai dit que je ne...  
  
Et moi vais lui apprendre les choses de la vie   
  
Pardon ?  
  
Bah vi, par exemple, comment tu peux vivre sans console de jeux ???  
  
... j'ai mon laptop.  
  
Ton quoi ?  
  
montre le laptop  
  
Et t'as des jeux là d'ssus ?  
  
Non.  
  
Dé-con-cer-tant. Bon, mes études... toi au fait, tu n'm'as toujours pas dit c'que tu faisais !  
  
Biochimie génétique poussée...  
  
Euh... poussée ou pas, je n'prendrais pas la même chose je crois --000 !  
  
...  
  
Vais essayer de reprendre un cursus dans l'art culinaire, petit voulais être traiteur, ça peut se faire, isn't it ?  
  
hausse les épaules  
  
Bon, les inscriptions, c'est quand ???  
  
Dans 2 mois.  
  
Agru OO !  
  
Ici, l'année commence en avril.  
  
OO.  
  
...  
  
Cool ! Bon alors, ce jap' ! J'ai 2 mois libres   
  
...  
  
Heero, petit terrien normal, passablement énervé par ce qui semble être son nouveau camarade de chambré...  
  
Ding Dong...  
  
...  
  
Ding Dong...  
  
...  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING...  
  
C'est bon, c'est bon, ouvre Trowa ?  
  
Heero ! Tu n'sauras jamais s'qui m'arrive, je... bonjour ?  
  
Euh... bonjour .  
  
Trowa, je te présente Duo, tu as déjà eu l'occasion de... euh... le porter...  
  
Heero, petit citadin, passablement déconcerté par la situation...  
  
Artemis : La lala  
  
Duo : Artemis, tu te répète vraiment là !!!  
  
A :   
  
Duo : Tu t'éclates bien au moins j'espère  
  
A : Viiiiiii Mais Erato déconnes ( vous croyez que C comme l'ordi, on shoote dedans et ça fonctionne ? Je rigole... je ne fais pas ça avec mon ordi, lol par contre pour ce qui est de la muse ) G l'impression que c'est nuuuuuuleuuuuuh coté expression... TT  
  
Quatre : Souvi1 toi de ce que t'a dit ta prof de français ce matin A: n'étoiles ds les n'yeux  
  
Duo : ???  
  
A : C T flatteur KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
  
Heero : Ecrit un vrai livre, pas une fanfic, et après on verra...  
  
A : (TT) (èé) messant ! D'abord je fais ce ke je veux !  
  
Wufei : On avait remarqué ! D'ailleurs je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue...  
  
Hécate : Un probleme Wufei ?  
  
Wufei: Aucun.  
  
G-boys (sauf Wufei ): (--000  
  
Séléné : impression de déjà vu Marchiiiiiiii Artemis   
  
Hécate : Pour quoi ???  
  
Artemis :   
  
Séléné : J'ai une fic pour moi !  
  
Hécate : mode berserk ... Artemis...  
  
Artemis : euhhhhh, j'y vais pis... reviews ??? çç syouplé, avant d'être lâchement torturée mentalement par Hecate çç 


	4. Vendu en kit 4

Auteur : Artemis inspirée par Erato ( pourvu qu'ça dur T-T )

Source : GW

Genre : Délire, UA pour la vie des perso' et la guerre mais pas pour l'époque et le « contexte géographique » ( à comprendre, les colonies entre-autres ), tutorial ( comment monT un meuble IKEA, lol )

Disclaimer : Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé si, si elles même allait chez Ikea, But, etc, elles seraient susceptibles et trouver elles-aussi un G-boy. Cela me ferait autant plaisir qu'à vous (lol) mais il faudrait voir à négocier ça avec les proprio' legaux (pas nous quoi) des G-boys et des sociétés précédemment citées, ms si vous voulez, on peut signer une petition ) [lol]

Vendu en kit :)

Nos trois compères, respectivement nommés Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton, se trouvaient tous autour de la table basse qui les avaient réunie. LA table, de chez IKEA.[1]

…

…

…

Et un silence de mort y régnait en maître.

- Tu étais passé venir me dire quelque chose Trowa ?

- Hein ? OH OUI !!! Il faut à tout pris que je te dise !!! Je…

Il s'arrêta, regardant l'américain, incertain.

Pour simplifier… le colis sur pattes dérangeait.[2]

Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé remarquer la gène de son aîné.

(Heero, petit habitant de Kyoto, passablement éreinté par sa vie.)

- Duo tu ne voudrais pas allez à la cuisine nous faire un peu de… thé.[3]

- Oki :) !!!

Heero se retourna vers son ami une fois le typhon américano-suédois passé.

- C'est à propos de… enfin tu sais, en ce moment je vois souvent mon médecin…et…

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui ! Oui. Je. Heero, je crois être amoureux.

- Oh.

- …

- …

- De mon médecin.

- …

- …

- C'est un homme.

- …

- Rooooooooooooooooo, c'est mignon [caf ?] c'est-quoi-son-nom-i'-ressemble-à-quoi-[th ?]-dit-nous-touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus- :) :) :) [sucre ?] !!!

- …

- …

[Gd silence]

Heero, petit jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, passablement gêné pour son meilleur ami.

* * *

- Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit Tro', tu nous le présennnnnnnte ton copain M.Le médecin ?

- Il ne sait pas.

- Quoi ? [penche la tête]

- Qu'il l'est. Mon copain. Il ne sait pas qu'il… euh…

- Te plait ?

- [hochement de tête]

- … c'est loin d'ici :) ?

- [négation]

- **Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!**

- [pointe sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine[4] Hn ?

- Me sent pas très bien :) Je crois que je ferais mieux de passer chez le medecin :)

- Hn ?

Duo fit un grand sourire à Trowa, ce qui étonna quelque peu notre asiatique…

Trowa, petit amoureux transis ne demandant rien à personne, passablement effrayé par le évènements à venir. Particulièrement ceux provoqué par l'Américain.

* * *

Trowa : [Suis ds la merde.] …

Artemis : Ca va tro'

Tro' : [Definitivemt ds la merde.] …

Artemis : Tro' ?

Tro' : [Une de C meeeeeerde…] …

Artemis : Mouais… bon, vu le manque de coopération de Tro' (et mon manque total d'inspiration pour ce chapitre TTTT en opposition avec la visible opulence des notes) je pense arreT les dégats… MAINTENANT ! (lol)

Bisous et bientôt p

* * *

[1] Artemis : Tiens ! Ca faisait longtps ! Ca va LA table ?

Table : Mouais, ça peut aller, enfin tu connais ce genre de chose…

Artemis : Oui, oui :) du th ?

Table : Je veux bien merci.

Artemis : FEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Wufei : Wufei, oui que m'veux-tu ? [tendu]

Hécate : Thé pour 3 :) !

Sélén : Pr 4 s'il te plait :) :) :).

Hecate : Nous disions donc, thé pr 3.

Sélén : TT-TT

Wufei : Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

Hecate : [regard mauvais] parce-que je te l'ordonne.

Artemis : Pis depuis le dernier chapitre de « Z'aV… » (chap. 3) t'es 'achemt doué pr le th

Quatre : Syyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyytoplééééé T-T

Wufei : Bon d'accord u-u une théière, une, par Nataku !

Hécate : Un pwp 4x5.

Quatre : Oo

Wufei [de la cuisine] : **5X4 !!!**

Artemis : C'est moi ou il ne refuse plus les pwp yaoi Oo !

(J'écoute les Cramberries et _Animal Instinct_ commence ainsi « Suddenly something has happened to me as I was having my cup of tea » soit à peu près « Soudain quelque chose m'est arrivé alors que je prenais ma tasse de th » :) [marchi Chocobot pr m'avoir paC ça J sous menaces, ms merci qd même] [lol] :) )

Hecate : 2lignes de txt et déjà 23 lignes de notes u-u°°°

Artemis : Normal u-u°°°

Hecate: 25.

[2] [L'auteur qui se lâche] **BAM**

Duo : AIE ! MES FESSES !!! Brute ! Sauvageonne ! Tyran !

Artemis : [:)] Nan mé là tu vois pas que Tro' veut parler SEUL-A-SEUL avec Heero !

Duo : [tendant une pancarte 1x2 2x1 powa]

Artemis : Vi, vi !!! Z'oublie pas !!! Allez, zou !

[3] Désolé, j'n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher p.

Duo : Pr la peine je V fR du café !!!

[4] Artemis : Parti ramaC leur tasses

Hecate : Tt le monde s'en fout, tu C ?

Artemis : TT-TT


End file.
